Rule the World
by Cobwebbs
Summary: Rumor has it, he took over the world with nothing but a keyboard and his brain. So what does he need the Red Hood for?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N) Just a short thing that wouldn't leave my poor dried up brain.**

 **Hoping to get out of the writers block I've been having.**

 ** _Motivation is your Superpower_**

* * *

Rumor has it, he took over the world with nothing but a keyboard and his brain.

Rumor has it, he's six feet tall and a genius. Like, _past_ alien level genius.

Rumor has it, he killed Al Ghul when he was fifteen.

Rumor has it, he came from Gotham which is pretty intense place to come from.

 _Fact_ is - this guy _rules_ the entire planet and is feared in several dimensions.

Jason isn't sure what the hell this guy needs to hire him for.

 _Well_ -beggars can't be choosers and if you don't rule the world than you are a beggar. Besides - he should be flattered. This guy doesn't joke around and if he picked _The Red Hood_ to hire over any other assassin than that's cool.

But than . . . the ruler of the planet did have his own army of killers so . . . _again_ , what the hell did he need to hire the Red Hood for?

It took six hours to find this place. An island smack in the middle of the world - how he found this place Jason couldn't figure. It's right in the middle, strategically sound and holds perfect vintage points for any type of attack.

He doesn't think anyone would ever dream of it . . . but guess another fact is that this guy was intensely paranoid. _Huh, probably sleeps with his eyes open._ Being ruler of the entire fucking world couldn't be easy.

 _Seriously_. Jason can not think of _any_ good reason for this guy to call him up.

And if he's being totally honest with himself . . . he's kind of afraid to find out. But nobody needs to know that. He draws himself to his fullest height, his boots crunching noisily on the crackly leaf covered floor - probably so it would be impossible to sneak into this place on foot. _Smart_.

A sleek set of guards stand at the reinforced metal door. Nothing dramatic about this place. It's a fortress - completely designed and built for every possibility of attack or disaster. It's actually kind of intriguing. Jason quashes that rebellious urge to try and sneak in anyway. _Just to see._

On one hand, he could get points of badass-ness if he pulls it off. On the other - he could botch it up so badly, they'll kill him and he ends up meeting the ruler of the world in pieces.

 _Yah. Front door it is._

"Hey - " He waves at the two statues at the door - he wonders where the _real_ guards are hiding. He can't sense anyone. Seriously, these guys are good. Why the hell did this guy call him for?

"Hey, is this 408 overlords lair?" He snarks, pretending to read the address off of his gauntlet.

The _'guards'_ don't even flicker.

Jason hears a gun click.

He turns. A short and small framed but lethal looking woman with slanted brown eyes stands behind him. She has short hair on one side of her head the other side is shaved. Her body encased with armor and material he's pretty sure is bullet proof but looks like fucking cotton.

Jeez - this guy is good. Where can he sign up?

"State your business." She says, clipped and dangerous. Gun never lowering.

Jason had the crazy thought that it's empty and just for show - because seriously, everything about this chic screams ' _I can kill you with my pinky.'_

"Your master - "

"The lord of the world."

"Yah, him - " Jason's not one for formalities. "He summoned me for -er- _somthin'_ , don't actually know what."

She doesn't budge.

 _Shit_.

Guess he should have thought up a better story.

"Ok - so -you're just gonna kill me then?" He thinks he has a sliver of a chance to survive this - but than he thinks of all the ninja's hiding all over the place and he quickly narrows down his odds to zero chances.

"Yes."

He cringes. Ready to bolt. Human instincts. Can't weed out all of them.

"Stop." A loud voice booms, shaking everything.

Jason blinks and turns to stare at the speaker above the gate.

"Let him through."

They melt away like nothing and lethal chic puts her gun away. Jason feels his shoulders clench. She nods in affirmation and the gate rumbles open.

"This way."

Huh - not much for conversation this one.

He follows her.

Inside, the halls are lit - _well lit_. Nothing creepy about them, not much shadows, it's like it's purposely lit up so nobody can hide anywhere.

He has to blink to get used to the brightness.

Short ninja girl in front of him leads him down the long hall. And right to an enforced door.

 _Seriously_. Paranoid to the max.

The door buzzes open when she leans towards a retina scanner.

Inside is a sterile and well equipped room. Weapons, computers, and a scary looking torture device in one corner. Must be used for questioning.

The ninja girl sinks to one knee. Jason isn't too keen on following. _Hey_ \- just because the guy owns the world doesn't mean Jason's about to kiss his ass.

"Master."

"Thank you Cassandra. You may go."

Jason resists the sudden surprise that threatens to show on his face, even though he's wearing a full covering mask. The voice is young - way higher than he ever expected it to be, kind of reedy and - definitely _not_ king of the world material.

The girl stands, nods, and practically disappears right there.

Jason realizes he's left alone with the guy that killed the Justice League. Or so they say.

He hold his breath. Million of images as to what this guy looks like flash in his mind - it's not like he's afraid - sort of . . . he's stared death in the face before and won.

But who was this guy?

Jason's brain shuts down when the Ruler of the World turns around in his chair and - _and he's short_.

Jason stares.

Thin body, sharp face, large eyes the color a hard blue and long shaggy black hair tugged back in a pony tale. He's dressed to impress - same outfit like his ninjas except with a little extra embellishments like a red sash and gold fangs around his neck.

He looks like someone's younger teenaged brother playing 'Overlord' in a basement at a geek meet.

Jason almost bursts out laughing.

Holy shit he's _tiny_. The Ruler of the Planet is a teenaged _dweeb_! Jason's pretty sure he could kill this kid with both hands tied behind -

"Don't underestimate. I didn't bring you here to be disappointed. Think before you say anything." He says flatly.

Jason's laughter dies in his throat. _Yah - yah um_ . . . maybe he should be embarrassed for finding that glare scary but - _but fuck is that glare scary._

 _Point taken._

He clears his throat.

Right - back to business, he has no time for this anyway.

"So - why _am_ I here?"

Tiny's grin is bone shudderingly terrifying.

* * *

 _Um - this was random and just a plot bunny that I couldn't shake._

 _So Tim's a genius right? There was one time in the comics where Al-Ghul think's Tim's intelligence could make him the most dangerous person. Even more than Bruce._

 _So what if he took over the world? Tim could totally take over the world if he wanted to - let that sink in._

 _Tiny Tim is probably the scariest Robin of them all._

 _Thanks for Reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N) Another chapter. Pretty short. This is gonna be like a mini series I guess? Sorry if I killed Tim's characterization. He's gonna get more Tim like later, I promise.**

 **Motivation is your Superpower**

* * *

"So - basically someone is stealing your tech and hacking into your bases and you can't find him?" That about sums up the summing up and, maybe it was asking for trouble, but Jason is highly unimpressed.

The ruler of the world was having a hard time finding a _thief_?

 _Not buying it._

"Drop the condescension. You are still in my base after all, all I have to do is blink and you'll be swiss cheese."

Ruler of the world. _Right_.

"Ok - with all due respect your - ruler-ness? - But why do you need me? What do you think _I_ could do that _you_ can't do or have your _army_ to do?" _Seriously_. Jason isn't getting this.

Ruler boy's face is flat - his blue eyes emotionless and steely. If Jason hadn't stared into dead eyes so many times already - those would have made him shudder.

"That's a need to know and you _don't_."

 _Yah_ \- well if that wasn't suspicious Jason doesn't know what is.

"Right, fine." He unholstered his gun and tilts it carelessly. "Fine - I'll accept this goose chase. But we gotta talk prices first."

His Shortness actually looks like he wants to roll his eyes. If Jason had to guess - he'd guess this guy wasn't older than seventeen. Why the hell was he ruling the world?

 _Talk about ambitious._

He wonders what went wrong with this kid.

"I suppose even uncouth mongrels have to eat. Here - this is satisfactory." He says, stiffly tapping his holographic computer screen.

Jason's never seen that many zero's in his life.

Just enough to buy a hidden island of his own and comfortably retire forever.

"Yah - I think it'll do. When do I start?"

That chilling smirk appears again. " _Now_. Cassandra will escort you to the flight hanger. You'll be using my transportation."

Jason snorts. Can't help it - he's defiant when he's nervous or suspicious. "You mean so you can track me easier?"

"What other reason is there?"

"Right." At least he's honest. _Kind of._

A shadow appears next to him. Jason's too well trained to scare but - but this chic was good.

"Cassandra - if you will."

"Yes Master." She bows and turns.

 _Ok then_ \- Jason's surmising he's supposed to follow her now. These people were not big on words. That's a fact.

He follows her down another well lit hall - through a few security tight doorways and then - Jason hardly breaths.

She leads him into the biggest garage ever. Inside there are _hundreds_ of aircrafts, roadcrafts, watercrafts - organized by size and model and all shiny and he can only guess at the tech inside them.

 _Nice_.

Ruler of the Planet has _skills_.

"This will be your transportation."

Jason's eyes fall on a small - red box? _What_?

"Um - hate to tell you this Ninja Girl but - there's nothing transporting about a tool box."

"It's not a tool box Hood."

Jason turns around, his eyes narrow at the short planet owner as he walks up brisk and calm while pulling on black metal fibered gauntlets.

Before he can retort, the ninja girl tilts over and pressed an invisible button on the top of the thing. It glows blue between the cracks and - Jason's eyes widen behind his mask.

It literally _unfolds_ into a two person hyper jet.

Jason lets out a low whistle - "How much you charge for one of those?" He's only half joking. He can just imagine all the places that would be easier to reach because of that thing.

"Not for sale."

"Bummer."

"Come."

Jason blinks. "Come? Like - _follow you?_ " Something's not right here.

The kid turns narrowed eyes at him, as if daring Jason's very thoughts to defy him. "Yes - into the jet. Do you need instructions on that too?" Oh - _there_ it is, Jason heard it, that teen worthy level of sarcastic sass.

Jason's seriously doubting this guy is actually who he says he is. Maybe he's just a figure head?

 _Hold up!_

"You're coming - with me?" _Hell no._

"Yes."

"Sorry King Kid - but I don't do tag-alongs - " No sooner had the words come out of his mouth when a dagger comes flying at his face with lightning speed. Jason's too good to not react - he slams his palm together, trapping the sharp weapon half a millimeter from his face.

"Get. In." Deadly. Seriouse.

This guy needs to lighten up.

Jason throws the unmoving ninja girl an offended look. She doesn't react.

"Fine. But I'm gonna drive." That dagger trick ticked him off - he's in no mood to _'respect'_ anyone right now.

The kid scowls. "I hope you're aware - I can kill you _without_ touching you. I have at least five hundred different ways. Five of which can be done right this second, two of them involve your own shock system in your suit."

 _Scary_.

"I thought you wanted to get going?" Jason's really pushing it now.

"Cassandra - " Ruler boy glances at his ninja girl, he doesn't say anything, neither does his face.

She nods, bows, and disappears.

Telepathic communication? _Huh_ \- maybe this kid could read minds too . . . Jason swallows - better watch out for that.

"So - where to first?" Jason asks instead as the boy climbs in front of him. "And I'm gonna drive."

"My craft, I drive."

 _Seriously_?

"Fine. _This_ time."

"Watch it Hood - or I'll eject you over the Atlantic." That threat sounds plausible.

Jason swallows down any more insults or comments that might jeopardize his existence. "So - where to again?"

The jet buzzes alive as it's driver smirks into the closing roof. "What used to be Gotham City."

 _Aw shit._

* * *

 _Oooh Gotham City? Wonder what they're gonna find there. Also why Jason doesn't seem happy about this and also - why the hell did Tim go with him?_

 _Something's up . . . hum I wonder. ;)_

 _Motivate me please!_


End file.
